Talk:Great War
I think now is a good time to start working on this. However due its potential as a spoiler magnet I've locked this article to admins only for the time being. This will obviously change once season seven starts airing. - 09:27, June 21, 2017 (UTC) :I've been thinking on this a lot... :...and the thing is, I myself was calling it the "Targaryen Restoration". HOWEVER: :...calling it that assumes she will succeed. This is god-damned Game of Thrones. Maybe Daenerys will die fighting the White Walkers, before matters are settled? If she doesn't succeed, it's just another invasion. Or...rebellion? No, foreign impact is big, so invasion. :....so I think we should just literally call it "Daenerys Targaryen's invasion of Westeros". For now. :As for "Great War", damn it, every Fantasy series has an apocalyptic "Great War" in which the forces of good make a final stand against the forces of darkness. StarCraft had a "Great War". Why is it never "The Big War"? Or "The Final War"? Crud. Well, "Great War" is the only ad hoc term they've been using in trailers so far so that makes more sense to use as a placeholder name. :I think we'll treat the "Conflict Beyond the Wall" as a preceding conflict to the "Great War", ending with Hardhome. Comparison: Spanish Civil War to World War II. It ain't exactly going to be "beyond" the Wall for long.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:29, June 21, 2017 (UTC) :Is there any reason to still keep this page locked? Salociin (talk) 13:17, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Army of the dead Humans call them the army of the dead, should we change that to them in the article? 1992Toph (talk) 04:00, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :They're interchangeably called "Army of the Dead," wights, White Walkers, and the dead. Not sure what it comes down to, but it's at least accurate as of right now. Reddyredcp (talk) 11:47, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Daenerys is now providing limited assistance to Jon Snow in the Great War by supplying him with Dragonglass. Should House Targaryen now be listed as providing limited aid to the living? House Royce Should House Royce be included? Utkar22~HEAR ME ROAR! 03:07, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Honestly... I think that all of these vassals can be removed. It's sort of implied that they will fight on behalf of their bannermen (unless there's a turncloak, of course, but that's likely not happening here). If it's really necessary, a footnote could be added that says something along the lines of "House Stark and vassals/bannermen." I mean, there's a lot more Northern and Vale houses that aren't listed and are presumably fighting for the Starks and the Arryns. Reddyredcp (talk) 03:09, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Brotherhood Shouldn't the Brotherhood without Banners be added to the side of the living? They're helping now Dr. Legendary (talk) 14:03, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right. - 14:15, August 14, 2017 (UTC) 'House Lannister Sigil' Shouldn't House Lannister be added to the list of houses fighting the army of the dead, just with Jaime leading them. I know that the Lannisters are on the list but it says (Under Cersei) and they plan on betraying the Starks and Targaryens. Jaime is planning on fighting with the Starks and Targaryens. Smitty256 (talk) 01:12, August 29, 2017 (UTC)Smitty256 I thought this as well, but we have to consider the fact that Jaime is riding north alone. It's not unreasonable to postulate that he may try to gather a host of his own (perhaps using the army from the Riverlands or some defectors?) but it's just speculation at this time. He's a lone lion for now; he's not leading any House Lannister forces last we saw. I'm only thinking we should keep the "Under Cersei" remark to show how the family has been divided, same with the Greyjoys. Reddyredcp (talk) 01:31, August 29, 2017 (UTC) : I don't think he'd take his own men. I think he is going at this alone... perhaps to meet up with Tyrion or even Brienne. At the end of the day, I think he wants to help to save his sister and his unborn child. 01:37, August 29, 2017 (UTC) : Perhaps he'll lead those Lannister/Tarly soldiers who bent the knee to Drogon, um I mean Dany. Dr. Legendary (talk) 16:09, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Sides Cersei and Euron aren't on the "side of the living", they're playing the wild card role -- seeing who wins first, then going in and cleaning up the leftovers. I don't know how we'd structure that into the infobox, however. — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 15:58, April 3, 2019 (UTC) :That's why there's a line separating Cersei and Euron from everyone else. --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 16:14, April 3, 2019 (UTC)